Gas turbine engines include numerous bearings, many of them operating at high speed, that require continuous lubrication to preserve the integrity of the engine. Under normal operating conditions, the bearings receive lubrication from the engine's oil supply system. However, if that supply of oil is interrupted, whether due to faulty operation or damage from enemy action as in military aircraft, the bearings would fail almost immediately for lack of lubrication with disastrous consequences. To cope with such situations, it is imperative that an emergency backup system be provided so that the engine can continue to operate safely for a time sufficient to permit its operator to shut down the engine and take steps to protect his own safety.
The present invention comprises an integrated emergency lubrication system that provides continuous lubrication for the bearings of a gas turbine engine assuring safe operation at nearly full power for several minutes in the event the engine's main oil supply fails. The emergency system is highly reliable, easily maintained, and relative invulnerable to damage yet can be manufactured at relatively low cost.